


Defying the Odds

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: Tour of Duty (1987)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Post-War, Soldiers, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myron Goldman had defied the odds most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying the Odds

In his first and only year of college Myron read some very interesting theories about children whose mothers had committed suicide in his psychology textbook. He had promptly sworn under his breath about fucking quacks and thrown the textbook across the room, denting the wall of the library. He didn't care about any of the disorders they said he could develop and he sure as hell didn't give any credence to the theories about commitment issues just because he had manifested some indicators on a checklist. That's why Myron liked English because unlike the so-called social sciences, authors admitted their works were fiction. Myron Goldman had always defied the odds, at least, most of the time. He made it to twenty-one years old without blowing his brains out, though some might call volunteering for Vietnam a suicidal cry for help. Myron just called it duty and ignored the voice in the back of his mind that said it would prove to his father he was a real man.

Odds were Myron should have died in `Nam, but the odds had never taken into consideration Myron's stubbornness or loyal sergeant. Odds were Myron shouldn't have met any women except for pretty whores. Myron had defied those odds by dating not only one, but two women. Myron wasn't sure what the odds were at getting his heart broken both times by bitches, but he was sure he was doomed to come out the loser on anything to do with the heart. Odds were if he had been inclined to men, he should have ended up with a man who was blue eyed, patient, and already loved him. But the odds were against him when that man had left. Zeke had come back, but Myron could never forget that he had left in the first place. Myron could forgive just about anything except that.

Myron beat the odds most of the time, until it came to Johnny McKay. He somehow ended up sharing a hooch with the insufferable chopper jock. The odds were pretty good with Myron's temper that he should have shot Johnny, and God knows he came close more than once. Any normal person would have run screaming into the night when Myron used bullet holes to define his personal space. Only McKay seemed to hear it as a mating call and challenge to continue irking Myron. Every time Myron ranted at the other man, McKay only saw it as an invitation to provoke him again. When Myron shoved or shouted, McKay never seemed to mind as long as it led to a kiss, grope or more when they could chance it. McKay would fight with Myron, meeting intensity with equal intensity. Myron thought they could write a whole psychology textbook about McKay since he just kept coming back for more when he clearly wasn't wanted.

And Myron sure as hell never thought the odds were in his favour when their fucked up thing extended stateside. Johnny was supposed to be a part of Myron's past, not his present. The only problem with that was Johnny never seemed to understand that. McKay never understood why Myron thought he should stay in California and why he wasn't welcome in New York. Myron was sure the fates were kicking him in the balls when McKay showed up on his doorstep on December 28th with a cocky grin and some bullshit story about wanting to experience New Year's Eve in Times Square.

The odds were small that any relationship of Myron's would last. The odds of a relationship lasting with an insufferable ex-chopper jock were slim-to-none. And yet Myron found himself pressed up against the side of a building blocks away from Times Square. There was no press of the crowds here, but the cheers were a dull roar as Johnny pressed against him, kissing him breathless with the turn of another year. A year since McKay showed up and never left. A year filled with Johnny pushing into his life and body. The man never let up and never believed that he wasn't wanted, no matter what Myron told him or did. Despite the odds against it, sometimes Myron might admit he wasn't miserable all the time. McKay stayed and he was the only person in Myron's life who never left him.

END.


End file.
